ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Nagumo Ryuji
Ryuji Nagumo (南雲流次, Nagumo Ryuji) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. Nagumo Ryuji is a junior featherweight professional boxer ranked 10th in WBC, and he has an upcoming world title match. He sparred with Makunouchi Ippo and Miyata Ichirō prior to his match with interestingly different results each. History Part II Seeking Heights Nagumo visited Kamogawa Boxing Gym to spar with Makunouchi Ippo. Both were ranked 10th in the World, but in different weight classes, where Nagumo is a Junior Featherweight, and Ippo for Featherweight. The spar started, where Nagumo drilled Ippo with his jabs. Ippo could see them, but he was unable to dodge and Nagumo was too fast for Ippo. Right as Ippo started the Dempsey Roll motion, Nagumo landed two jabs and Ippo went down. Kamogawa stopped the spar after it happened. Ippo praised Nagumo and mentioned his lefts were really hard to dodge againt, and he wanted to continue with the spar. But Kamogawa ended it fearing something was wrong with Ippo. For a final tuning before Nagumo's World Title match, he went to Kawahara Boxing Gym to spar with Miyata Ichirō. Nagumo's coach mentioned that Miyata was a big deal, but only a World Ranker, that's nothing compared to a World Champion. When they arrived, there is a crowd there since they heard about his spar with Ippo. They thought he has the best shot of anyone in Japan at taking a World Title. Nagumo doesn't wear any head gear for the spar after he saw Miyata not wearing it. His coach started to object because he has a World Title match, but Negumo told him they could stop it if it gets too risky. Nagumo thought that Miyata was one of the few younger fighters that he has respected and Miyata's weapons are all World Class. He believed that Miyata's the strongest person in Japan around his weight class, where if he can handle him then I can be confident going into his World title match. The spar started, where Nagumo was able to slip away after Miyata tried to land a counter and lessen the damage. Nagumo started to use his speed, and was able to counter Miyata. Nagumi favored his left. Nagumi thrown a left again and Miyata looked to counter it. Miyata Senior stopped the spar. The reporters believed that Nagumo was able to push Miyata the whole time, and thought Nagumo can take on the World. They asked Miyata for his impressions. Miyata stated "He's strong. I'll admit that." Nagumo wanted to spar a little longer. His coach was happy and hoped they can maintain their momentum for the World title in 3 weeks time. Nagumo sent tickets to his World title match to Ippo and Miyata as thanks for the spars and to help boast his accomplishments. The fight started. Nagumo used his speed right from the start, and the World Champion couldn't keep up. The Champion was trying to trying to counter with a Right after Nagumo's two left. As the match progressed, the Champion was adjusting to Nagumo's punches and timing, where he started to counter attack with punches but Nagumo landed a counter punch on him instead. He lured him in, and then threw a sharp compact left hook. The Champion pushed in again not fearing the counter. The Champion attacked and Nagumo went down. Nagumo stood up and taken a fighting pose, and thrown punches at the Champion, but Nagumo coulnd't stand up to him was hit instead. Nagumo ended up clinching to buy time. The ref broke it up fast. Nagumo was able to land some lefts, but they didn't effect the Champion. The Champion continued hitting Nagumo more and more. The Ref finally moves in and stops the match. Nagumo loses the match. Match History Spars *VS Miyata Ichirō *VS Makunouchi Ippo 1R Appearance Nagumo has a slim build, short dark hair, with pale skin. His forward bangs are short. He has a long straight nose and sharp eyes, whose brows are always slightly furrowed. Boxing Abilities Nagumo is an out-boxer that has decent speed. He tends to favour the left jab. When a boxer closes in on him, he throws a counter. Nagumo was able to match Miyata, who was holding back at the time, in speed and throw even counters. Meanwhile, when he fought Ippo, he threw a fast one-two that made Ippo groggy. Gallery Spar vs. Makunouchi Ippo= Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 001.png|Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo Spar Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 002.png|Nagumo quick jabs Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 003.png Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 004.png|Ippo down Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 005.png|Kamogawa stops spar Nagumo Ryuji vs Ippo - Spar 006.png|Nagumo's jab stopped Ippo |-| Spar vs. Miyata Ichirō= Nagumo Ryuji vs Miyata - Spar 002.png|Nagumo Ryuji vs Miyata Spar Nagumo Ryuji vs Miyata - Spar 004.png|Nagumo dodges Miyata's counter Nagumo Ryuji vs Miyata - Spar 005.png|Nagumo throws fast jabs Nagumo Ryuji vs Miyata - Spar 006.png Nagumo Ryuji vs Miyata - Spar 007.png|Miyata Senior stops spar Nagumo Ryuji - 002.png |-| vs. Puerto Rican Champion= Nagumo Ryuji entrance.png|Nagumo Ryuji's Ring Entrance Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 002.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 003.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 004.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 005.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 006.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 007.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 008.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 009.png Nagumo Ryuji vs PRC - 010.png NagumovsChampion.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Genius Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Junior Featherweights Category:World Rankers Category:Unknown Boxing Record